bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Vahki
Vahki were mechanical order-enforcement automatons, utilized on Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm. The Vahki came in six regular models, one for each Metru, and would patrol in squads consisting of six to eight members. There were also two specialized models that were used for larger tasks such as crowd control. History After the failure of the Kralhi, the Matoran Nuparu was again commissioned to construct robotic defenders, and constructed the eight different Vahki models. One Vahki model was assigned to each Metru, and two were kept as special reserves, for emergencies. At the time of the Toa Metru, there were five-thousand active Vahki. Special hives were constructed to power the machines. The Vahki were tasked with enforcing order in Metru Nui, and kept the Matoran at their jobs. The Vahki maintained order in the city, ensuring that the Matoran worked, and that larger threats, such as the Kanohi Dragon, did not endanger the populace. When Makuta Teridax began impersonating Turaga Dume, he ordered the Vahki to ignore the Dark Hunters he had brought in, and had them hunt down the Toa Metru instead. The Vahki attempted to subdue and capture the Toa Metru, believing them to be disturbing the peace. However, the Toa were able to evade the Vahki and collect the Great Disks that they needed. After they presented the Great Disks to the fake Dume, he had them denounced as traitors, and set the Vahki on them. Three of the Toa were captured, and three escaped to try and find Toa Mangai Lhikan. At a crucial stage in his plan, Teridax used the Vahki to kidnap all the Matoran and place them in Matoran Spheres. When Teridax absorbed all the power from the Coliseum's power generator, it caused an energy feedback that ran through the entire city. A large number of Vahki were hooked up to recharging cradles in the hives when this happened, and the feedback destroyed some of them. Those that were not destroyed had the noticeable change of a uniform pattern of scorch marks on their cranium shells where the cradle power cables had been hooked up. The feedback also affected their speech centers, causing it to slow down, so that they could be heard and understood. They also could reassemble themselves after being destroyed, but were no longer capable of flight. In addition, the power level of their staves was boosted to extremely high levels, so that they caused physical damage instead of just affecting their victims mentally. Also, the Vahki became convinced that the only way to completely enforce order in Metru Nui was to destroy every living creature in the city. When the Visorak army overran Metru Nui, they destroyed all the remaining Vahki in the city. Currently, there are no Vahki in operation anywhere in Metru Nui, and it is believed that the Matoran will not manufacture any new ones. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Vahki were continued to be used in Metru Nui under the oppressive dictatorship of the Toa Empire. When Toa Takanuva of the prime reality journeyed here, he defeated several Vahki guards to gain access to the Onu-Metru Archives. Late Dawns In The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe, Lady Celestia used Hordika Venom to mutate the Vahki into vicious '''Celestial Drones', that guarded the Celestial Pathway, and enforced order throughout her dominion. Abilities & Traits Each Vahki had multiple abilities and tools. They could teleport Kanoka disks from storehouses in their hubs and launch them from their "mouths". Their type-specific stun staves could be fired at a target to render it more or less helpless. Vahki could also transform into two different modes: a two-legged mode, in which the Vahki stood upright, and a four-legged mode, where the Vahki used their tools as forelegs. Vahki used the four-legged mode for flight. Vahki were generally poor swimmers, the only one designed to withstand time underwater being the Bordakh. Vahki could not speak normal Matoran. Instead, they communicated with ultrasonic signals. These signals, which were actually Matoran at a high speed and pitch, could only be understood by other Vahki, as well as by Metru Nui's Turaga, due to special technology in their chamber at the Coliseum. The parts of a Vahki were forged in Ta-Metru, then transferred to Po-Metru for assembly. There, there were two different construction areas: one for fitting larger parts together, the other for installing the Vahki's clockwork mechanisms into their skull casings. Vahki Units Standard Vahki The six standard types of Vahki were: *Zadakh *Rorzakh *Bordakh *Nuurakh *Vorzakh *Keerakh Elite Vahki These two elite Vahki types were used for special circumstances, which require more skill than a basic Vahki. *Kranua *Kraahu Quotes Trivia *The Vahki are Greg Farshtey's least favorite characters. *In the Matoran language, the word Vahki means "law". Appearances *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Vahki Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Vahki *Kralhi *Vahki X *Benevite Vahki *Okeus Category:Matoran Universe Category:Automatons Category:Vahki Category:CK